weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
100
100 is the one hundredth episode of the series Weebl & Bob. Posted: 10th January, 2006 Summary: It's the official 100th episode of The Everyday Happenings of Weebl and Sometimes Weebl's Friend Bob. It's a biiiig old file so be warned. Contains mostly new footage honest. Transcript {Weebl is in front a pie under an umbrella.} WEEBL: {singing} What this that I spy? Oh my! It tasty pie. Ain't nothing gonna' make me cry when I got tasty pie. Hot piss. Hot piss. {Bob rolls onscreen.} WEEBL: Lo Bob. BOB: Lo. WEEBL: Notice anything, different about me? BOB: Errrr. Yes! You had a boob job! WEEBL: I told you before. I not had a boob job. My breast are pert enough. BOB: So you say. WEEBL: That right. I do say! Look again aaaand I have pie! BOB: You got pie! WEEBL: Yes! And notice, I have protected the pie with an umbrella. I have noticed things tend to fall and spoil out pie. {Cut to a flashback from get well. Hank tries to commit suicide but lands in the pie.} HANK: Oof. What the hell? Who put this pie here? {The flashback ends.} BOB: That true. {Cut to a "flashback" from parallel. Weebl and Bob look up and a tumbleweed rolls by.} BOB: Oh. Well... I guess that the only time something fallen in our pie. WEEBL: Yes. BOB: Anyway. Good thinking WEEBL: Thank you BOB: No. Thank you. {Someone knocks at the door.} BOB: Someone ringing the bells. WEEBL: True BOB: A haaaaa. I tricked you. We don't have a bells. WEEBL: Aha. But I trick you. We don't have a house! BOB: Oh. WEEBL: The trickster becomes the trickstered. The worm is on the other foot. Ermmm. I'm out BOB: It for the best {Someone knocks at the door again.} BOB: I'll see who it is shall I? WEEBL: If you don't mind Bob you see I'm rather busy with this pie. BOB: K. {Bob rolls offscreen.} WEEBL: Chop chop then BOB: {whilst rolling} I said k! WEEBL: Mmmm. Pie. BOB: {offscreen} Weebl. I think you need to hear this. WEEBL: Why? Is it a story about how I going to eat this pie? BOB: Is it about that? No. It about donkey. WEEBL: Ooh. {Weebl and Bob are standing on the doorstep. Lemon Curd is there.} WEEBL: {looking around} Where we get this door? LEMON CURD: I had it in my car. WEEBL: How handy. LEMON CURD: Be prepared is our motto. BOB: I think you find that the scouts motto. LEMON CURD: Oh well... what's ours then? BOB: I think it "to protect and serve." LEMON CURD: Oh that's not very catchy. I prefer the scout one. BOB: Me too. WEEBL: Can we hurry this up? I have a pie to eat. LEMON CURD: Quite so sir. Ahem. WEEBL: Come on. Come on. LEMON CURD: I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident. WEEBL: There be another if you don't hurry up! LEMON CURD: Donkey has been seriously hurt. WEEBL: Donkey? Nooooooooo! BOB: I get the car LEMON CURD: There's no need. Thanks to portadoor 2000. {Zoom out to show the doorstep on wheels being pulled by Shopkeep.} SHOPKEEP: {panting} Oh yeah. Everyone thank the door. {Cut to Weebl, Bob and Chris in a hospital outside the donkey ward. Donkey is in a bed behind the glass.} WEEBL: How this happen Chris? CHRIS: We be doing position 97 near a porthole... and she just fell out. BOB: That is a tricky one. WEEBL: What are you two talking about? BOB: Number 97! WEEBL: Err... k CHRIS: Surely ye be knowing what number 97 be? BOB: Of course he does. everyone knows 97. {Weebl looks around.} WEEBL: Err. Oh. Hey look. It Apple Dave! {Apple Dave enters from the right, a spotlight shines on him and he begins singing.} APPLE DAVE: {singing} Apple Dave is here one again. I been seeing to your momma... and now im gonna see to your sister too! Yeah. Yeah. They're both gonna love it. Because of my big throbbing... CHRIS: Still thy melodic rocking Apple Dave. This is not the time. BOB: Who the hell is he anyway? {Chris turns to look at Donkey in bed.} CHRIS: Avast! Donkey has awoken! {Weebl, Bob and Chris are gathered around Donkey's bed.} WEEBL: Quiet. I think she trying to say something BOB: This TV channel sucks. DONKEY: {coughs} Minge. WEEBL: Minge? BOB: What can it mean? Maybe it the name of a toy she hold dear. WEEBL: Or... maybe it the name of a belgian town she visited. BOB: Or her first lover! CHRIS: No. She just be loving to swear like a fishwife. WEEBL: I have to say I'm actually quite shocked. BOB: Well at least she getting better. WEEBL: Yes {Donkey gasps for breath and the heart monitor next to her flatlines.} WEEBL: Hehehe. What she saying now? The censors gone mad. BOB: Hehe. WEEBL: Hehehe CHRIS: Donkey? BOB: Oh. WEEBL: Oh. Bu... I love Donkey... Donkey don't die! {A heavenly light shines upon Donkey as everything fades to black, then text appears reading "R.I.P. Donkey, 2002 - 2006".} External links * *